Screaming of Unfamiliar Things
by Kai3
Summary: Goyjo & Hakkai get a little hot by the fire and are forced to explain some things to a sleepy Goku who just wants Sanzo to be there. Kinda citrusy, kinda dumb, eh, whatever


A sweet little yaoi thingy…I actually thought of the idea before I started writing which I might add is an extreme rarity coming from me. Anyway…it's Goyjo x Hakkai. Yeah, typical, it was going to be Sanzo x Hakkai which would defiantly be more interesting but I just couldn't picture it, sorry. 

Saiyuki isn't mine and I'm not doing this for profit…even if I was, I would still be dead poor, hmph.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Screaming of Unfamiliar Things

It was nightfall, late in the evening when the sky was a dark purple and it felt right when you could relax in front of the fire and watch the fireflies dance around outside your frosted window. And that's exactly what Goku was reveling in as he sat on the couch wrapped in a knitted throw blanket with a content and sleepy smile on his face. The room was silent except for the occasional pop of the fire-place, the inaudible hum of Cho Hakkai's presence in the arm chair next to him, and the gentle rustling of the newspaper he was flipping through. The young youkai caught himself yawning loudly in pure unconscious relaxation. 

"Tired Goku?" Hakkai put down his newspaper and asked smoothly watching as the boy's head wavered back and forth. Goku turned to face the older man and smiled a large happy smile, clearly expressing his emotions across his young face. 

"Sure am." He answered. "But those flying lights are awfully pretty out there."

"Fireflies." Hakkai corrected. Goku chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah…fireflies." He said sleepily. "And the fire feels so nice." Goku yawned as he turned to face Hakkai. The black haired man stared wide-eyed but warmly as Goku's body slowly tilted to one side and he rested his head on the couch's armrest.  

"Good night Goku." Hakkai whispered and leaned to one side of his seat, reaching over to pull the blanket up and around the boys exposed neck. He gave a slight smile at Goku's already snoring form, bidding him good dreams and walked over to the fire planning to put it out. 

"Hakkai, wait." A rather annoyed sounding voice rang behind him. Sha Goyjo sounded tired enough to not come off as cynical yet demanding enough to make Hakkai stop what he was doing. The redhead rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and yawned obnoxiously. "I just came down here to enjoy that. It's cold." She said, pointing to the fireplace that was quickly steaming down like a hotplate in a swimming pool. 

"Oh dear, I'm sorry." Hakkai spoke just as the last flame lost all hope and extinguished itself. "I can start another one if you want." He offered. He was careful to speak softly because Goku's sleeping form was still apparent from his snores. 

Goyjo looked at the taller man skeptically, his mouth set at a slanted angle and his eyes half closed. He crossed his arms and walked up to Hakkai, shaking his head, his delicate red locks moving back and forth. Hakkai just stared as the half-youkai approached him. 

"Silly Hakkai." Gojyo said tenderly, one of his hands sliding it's way up the aforementioned silly man's shirt. "You can keep me warm." Goyjo laughed quietly as he felt Hakkai's heart beat a little faster.

"But Goyjo…Goku is…" Hakkai began, pointing at the lump of blanket on the couch while Goyjo sat him down on the armchair, pinning him with his long fingers. 

"That ape is fast asleep." Goyjo answered, carefully detecting every drop of expression from Hakkai. "He won't be up for hours. Plus…it's all part of the thrill, Hakkai." The kappa's eyes darkened as he leaned forward, crawling up on the armchair, locking Hakkai into place and floating his lips over the other boys.  He ducked his head to the side and Hakkai's head involuntarily lunged fore ward as he felt Goyjo's warm breath tickle his ear. "Let's see how quiet we can be." He whispered quickly, seductively. He swiftly ended lashing his tongue out, hitting Hakkai in the sensitive spot below his ear with the warmth of his mouth. 

"Oh my, Goyjo." Hakkai tried to regain composure as Goyjo began planting tasty kisses up and down his neck. "I really don't think…but Goku is…can't we just…" Hakkai gave up, there was no way he could stop the man atop him and he wasn't even sure he wanted to. He was putty in Goyjo's hands.

"Shush, Mr. Talkative." Goyjo ordered, placing one finger over Hakkai's lips. "You wouldn't want to wake up the monkey now would you?" Goyjo smiled and lunged forward, pressing his lips against Hakkai's asking for it in return with his tongue that was currently wrestling with Hakkai's. Goyjo pulled away, licking his lips. "Now put that mouth to some use." He demanded. Hakkai smiled.

"Oh now you've got to stop winning me over like that Prince Charming." Hakkai reached up and traced his hand down Goyjo's face, stopping at his chin to draw him closer. With one little chuckle from the both of them they met at the lips again, this time with a little more of a vengeance. 

Hakkai was pressing so hard to the sea demon that they were now sitting upright at the edge of the chair, their legs tangled within each others at interesting angles. Goyjo's hands were viciously tearing at Hakkai's shirt and reaching up his back and neck, occasionally traveling far enough downtown to give the brunette goosebumps. Meanwhile Hakkai's hands were tangling themselves in Goyjo's sunset strands of crimson hair and toying at the base of his neck. 

Before both of them knew what was what and they paused their passionate kisses long enough for the world to stop spinning, they were both shirtless, Hakkai halfway out of his chinos and Goyjo's hair rustled up enough from Hakkai's orchestrations to make him look like he'd fallen out of a tornado. 

It was getting late and both of them were too tired to talk so after a few tender moments of staring at each other and occasional kisses they mutually nodded and Goyjo slid out of his damned confining pants and began sliding his hands up Hakkai's leg's stripping them of the khaki color. 

Hakkai groaned in exstacy, his loins aching and pumped with lust as he felt Goyjo's warmth slide around on him, his every limb pressing against his as the experienced kappa did his erotic movements above him, leaving every opening of touched skin with a kiss. Too engulfed in each other, in lust, in a need for passion and contact from the other, they didn't notice a faint sound emerging from beneath a knitted blanket. 

Goku slowly opened an eye, whimpering quietly as he yawned and wiped the sleepy tears away from his eyes. He looked in front of him at the fire that had burned out and cocked his head slightly disappointed and curious. How long had he been asleep? The young youkai looked towards the window. Noticing it was still dark he figured it'd be best if he just went back to sleep…but not without one more good yawn. 

In a cat like movement Goku straightened his legs and stiffened his arms as he yawned, bringing his hands back behind him in a majestic stretch. But his yawn was cut short as he felt his hand slap against some kind of heated, sweaty flesh. Goku's eyes widened in surprise and he froze.

"Oh, Hakkai, you know where I like it." Goyjo murmured into his lover's ear as he felt the man's hand land on his lower back. 

"Er, Goyjo." Hakkai spoke softly, disappointing the man atop him as he lost all feeling. Hakkai removed his hands from Goyjo's body and covered his face with them. "Oh, dear."

After Goku had turned around, figuring out what it was his hand was resting on and complete and utter understanding dawning on him he leapt from the couch a good five feet back and looked at his hand like it was a nasty insect. "H-Hakkai? G-Goyjo? Y-you…h-how…" 

"Oh no." Goyjo moaned as he moved out of Hakkai's way. The taller man pulled his pant's on trying to drop soothing lines to the boy the whole time but Goku stood weak kneed in front of the fire place grasping his hand to his chest protectively while his eyes darted back and forth between the two older men. Goyjo looked indifferent as he lit a cigarette. 

"Now Goku…" Hakkai walked up to the startled boy but Goku glowered up at him.

"What were you guys DOING?!" He asked loudly. "SAN-" He was quickly cut off as Hakkai reached down and covered his mouth. 

"Kid, quiet!" Goyjo warned. "We don't need Sanzo pissed off right now." Instead Goku began whimpering loudly.

"Goku, I'm sorry." Hakkai said firmly yet gently. "But I guess you'd have found out anyway." Goku looked up at Hakkai questioningly. "Goyjo and I are lovers." He spoke. An eerie silence fell across the room. Even Goku's ragged breathing stopped as he choked on his thoughts.

"That means…" He began to conclude.

"We're gggaaaaayyyy." Goyjo finished, making sure to emphasize on the vowels in the keyword. Hakkai gave him a disapproving look, his radars sensing sarcasm. "We'll actually, Hakkai's gay…I speak bi."

Goku stood still, his bottom lip quivering as he took note of the look Goyjo gave him, just daring him to yell. He wanted Sanzo to be here. Sanzo would sort everything out, he'd hit Hakkai and Goyjo and they wouldn't do it again, just like with him…right? Goku felt helpless, plus what was the worst thing Goyjo could do to him…speak bi? Whatever that meant. He drew in a breath.

"SSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Fucking Ape!"

~The End


End file.
